


Unpunctual celebrations

by saturnina



Category: Music RPF, Pink Floyd, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Band Fic, Detailed accounts of fellatio, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF, Shameless Smut, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnina/pseuds/saturnina
Summary: A belated celebration and an unexpected gift... Happens between September 8-10th, during the 1972 "Dark Side of the Moon" Tour in the US.





	Unpunctual celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older fic I was asked by a dear reader to repost! Hope others will enjoy it!

More than 24 hours of suspense. David, for all his usual post-gig phlegm, was beginning to feel a tad impatient.

It all began the day before, when they were exiting at the Austin Municipal Auditorium. David had managed to briefly drag Roger to a quiet corner of the venue, making the other growl and scoff in annoyance. But there were important, in fact determinative issues that had to be discussed, and David was not going to let Roger petulantly turn on his heels and escape from this.

"Listen, your birthday was almost 2 days ago—"

"Oh thanks for reminding me, for a minute there I'd lost track of my ageing."

Roger groaned and tried to escape David's grip, but the guitarist pinned him against the wall by the shoulder.

"Dave," Roger grumbled, wearily, "my birthday was a miserable date even when I was a kid, alright? So forget it."

"Your penchant for sulking is your problem." David retorted. "_I_ want to give you something, and _you_ have to tell me what you want so I can plan it."

Roger rolled his eyes so hard that for a second David feared they would be perpetually caught in the centripetal motion.

"And it must be decided _now_?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact it must."

"By order of whom?"

"By order of the man who's figuring out the logistics so he can give you a good buggering wrapped in ribbons."

Roger smirked, wickedly.

"Well, it's your problem then. Can't have the prey giving the hunter all the tips now, can we?"

"You risk getting fucked in plain sight when we get to Houston."

While the bassist kept his face as uncompromising as he could, David could already see a certain sulphurous glint in his eyes, which revealed more than his words could. Roger sighed, looked around as if making sure there were no witnesses, and finally edged his face closer to David's.

"Fine. Tomorrow after the gig," he whispered, "wait for me in my room at 2 am."

"Oh, _brilliant_, shall I magically fly over the balcony?"

"It's the very least you can do, don't you think?" Roger said, shaking his head sarcastically.

"Well, you're not getting laid if I get a broken neck," David hissed.

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch alright? I'll give you the keys before the gig."

David's grip faltered and Roger slipped out of his hold, walking away in large strides and turning back just once to mutter something. David could not hear his voice over the loud noise, but he could read in Roger's lips something like 'be there'.

And there he was, sitting on a comfortable armchair, waiting for his bassist. Roger had taciturnly handed him his spare room key before they left for the show, and as soon as they were free from any musical obligations, David had made a sprint to his bedroom to shower and then another to Roger's room.

According to the radio alarm clock on the bedside table, it was 1:58 am. Two minutes, and David swore time was playing tricks on him because all was passing so damn slowly. He watched the clock numbers flip to 1:59 and if Roger was not standing outside that door in exactly 60 seconds, he'd give the bastard a good coshing instead of a buggering.

At 2:00 am, precisely, the door opened and Roger walked in. He quietly locked the door behind him, peeled off his jacket and threw it on the bed, all the while pretty much ignoring David. When he finally looked at the guitarist, he had the look of someone about to roll a stone uphill. Not very flattering, in David's opinion.

"Take off your trousers," Roger muttered. He could have asked David to lend him the lighter or pass him the salt, for all the emotion that request conveyed.

"What?" David cocked an eyebrow at Roger's apathy. "Not even a 'hello'? A kiss? Wine and flowers?"

"_You_ should've been the one bringing wine and flowers, since it's my birthday celebration."

"Technically your birthday was about 3 days ago."

"Well, the idea was yours, but if you'd rather split hairs you may just leave."

For a moment David felt _tempted_. But just for a moment.

"Nah, I don't think so. Now what is that that you want?"

"I want you to take off your clothes and sit back on the chair."

David sighed but did what he was told, first kicking off his shoes then his socks, and finally rising to slide his pants down and off his legs. Through each of his movements he kept scrutinising Roger's face, trying to figure what was the other's intention behind all that ice, when David had obviously expected the night to be all about celebratory fireworks. He crossed his arms and pulled off his shirt, falling back on the armchair with a heavy huff.

"Now what?" he asked, barely hiding his exasperation.

Roger took off his own shirt and the walked towards David, bracing himself on the cushioned arms of the chair and bending down to kiss him. It was a slow, exploratory kiss, with his tongue moving slowly against David's thick lips, gently asking for permission to enter his mouth. Permission which David conceded with an appreciative moan.

Both were a bit winded when they separated, and David's body had already begun to react to their touches.

"Two rules, Dave."

David straightened to attention as he heard his own name, his eyebrows knitting in puzzlement at the word 'rules'.

"First, you can't touch my head. Second, you can't hold back _any_ sound. Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes, but—"

"Now either gimme some sexy sounds, or shut the hell up."

David's voice quieted immediately, though his jaw took a while longer to fully get the message, hanging open while Roger kissed and licked his neck and jaw line, taking his own sweet time at that. At first the guitarist could not relax, still disconcerted by Roger's mystifying behaviour, but as his lover slid further down his chest to bite and suckle on his nipples, his mind began to wander off in spite of himself.

"So beautiful, Dave..." Roger murmured against his skin, letting his tongue dance on the faint outline of David's ribcage, on the contours of his stomach muscles, before delving into his navel to explore it thoroughly.

David was looking down, watching his lover's movements as the first soft tingles of pleasure began to stir deep inside him. He wanted to close his eyes and let himself go, but at the same time he didn't want to miss a second of _this_, his Roger biting the now tensing flesh of his stomach, his fingers placidly caressing his public hair, without ever touching his penis.

What a strange gift it was, David wanted to crack, just to break that impossible silence that was only disturbed by the wet sounds Roger made on his skin, and his own quickening breath. But he couldn't speak, much less complain about the quality of that present, that so far seemed to be only for his benefit.

He felt Roger tuck his hands under his naked thighs, trying to force them up without removing his mouth from David's stomach. Alas, the guitarist had two good marble columns for legs, so after a few failed attempts at moving them he decided to speak.

"Get your legs over the arms, will ya?"

David obeyed, sliding his hips closer to the edge of the seat to spread his legs up, and feeling just a bit self-conscious at being so exposed. It was strange, receiving these delightful ministrations that felt much like a gift, except that he wasn't the birthday boy. As soon as he was in position, Roger began to kiss and nibble on his inner thighs, prompting David to tilt his head back against the cushions and close his eyes.

"Hum, Georgie," he cooed, "are you sure this is _your_ gift?"

"Hush, git."

Roger kept running his lips over the sensitive flesh, fingers occasionally moving to rub David's pelvis and perineum gently, always ignoring his already half-hard shaft. His mouth reached the side of David's left knee, tongue darting out to lick underneath it. The guitarist cursed under his breath and rose his leg a bit to grant Roger a small access to that part, usually hidden and for that reason, incredibly tender.

But his lover didn't spend much time there, moving to give his calf a small bite and then climbing back towards his crotch, the place where David _really_ wanted him after all this teasing. Roger, however, did not share his eagerness, content with simply running his tongue over David's inner thighs and nuzzling his testicles, giving it quick kisses.

More than Roger's incredibly annoying thoroughness, David was a bit impressed at his gentleness. Not that he had ever been physically abusive for the sake of it... usually his violence came in words, not in actions. And even in their roughest games, both had kept it warm enough to make it clear that it was a part of their insane craving for each other, and not an expression of empty violence.

Roger moved, finally, _finally_ reaching for David's shaft, pumping the swollen member a couple of times before showering it with feather-light kisses, just to tease David and tear him away from his musings. He gave long licks to the length, carefully avoiding the sensitive head.

"Thought you'd forgotten where it was—" David quipped, opening his eyes to look down at Roger.

His witty comment was rewarded with a none-too-gentle bite on his thigh, which made him yelp, though he was grateful that Roger did not sink his canines in other meaty parts of him.

Roger held his cock in a tight grip and David watched, with a rather desperate avidity, as the other gently pulled his foreskin back to expose the already wet head, his breath fanning across it and making David shiver. His eyes rolled up when Roger extended his tongue to lick deliberately at the opening.

"Oh fuck, Roger..."

And he wanted to grab that dark hair and force Roger's mouth down his cock, but then he remembered rule number one. No touching. So he grabbed his own legs instead, finger biting into this own thighs as Roger kept licking. That. Same. Spot. Over and over and over, and the careful pressure against his slit was maddening.

"Roger, c'mon..."

David's cock was completely hard already and dripping with precum, which Roger licked away before it could spill, with his eyes closed in deep concentration. David wanted him to go on and take him in his mouth already, but he could not touch Roger's head and his pride prevented him from begging stupidly. That meant he'd have to put up with Roger's snail-like rhythm.

The guitarist groaned in frustration when Roger's tongue abandoned his cock, though his fingers kept massaging its root lightly. Roger moved down to take David's testicles into his mouth, first one, then the other, all in slowly, deliberate movements that made David hum and moan through his nose.

"Roger—"

The bassist stopped his ministrations to look up straight into David's eyes.

"Yes?"

David didn't want to ask it out loud, so he jerked his hips quickly to convey his message. Roger tilted his head sideways, giving him a purposefully daft look.

"What?"

"Please, Roger—"

"Please?"

David huffed, angry and terribly aroused. 

"You know what..."

And Roger's eyes immediately regained the sultry look reserved for the moments when David and him were alone, poaching in the almost liquid atmosphere of their desire.

"C'mon David," he purred, his warm breath caressing David's penis, "gimme my birthday gift."

His voice was velvety against David's skin, cruelly tickling his nearly exposed nerves.

"Suck me, Georgie."

David observed, with his jaw hanging open in anticipation, as Roger approached his cock and rubbed his lips against the head, letting the viscous liquid at the tip stick to them slightly. David never thought he could be so turned on by the mere sight of Roger gently licking his lips, wet with David's fluid, but he was. His chest swelled with the sensual pride of watching his lover savour him with gusto. And when Roger opened his mouth to take him in, he could no longer curb his reactions, throwing his head back as a groan tore at his throat.

"Oh yes, Georgie, be a good boy, yes—"

Roger was a very good boy, licking and sucking the glans, tongue delving into David's slit to fully taste him. David moaned, thrusting his hips up for more friction, but being restrained by Roger's hands on his hipbones. He hated not being able to weave his fingers into the dark tresses, to feel the curve of Roger's skull under his fingers as he bobbed his head up and down David's erection. And, boy, how his fingers _itched_ to touch him...

David's restless hands grabbed the arms of the chair instead, fingers clawing into the cushion as his pleasure increased. Roger slacked his jaw, taking more of the guitarist in his mouth, and David could now feel the tip of his member rub against Roger's palate, and deeper still as the bassists relaxed enough to take him down his throat.

"Oh yes, do it, do it!" he cried, feeling Roger open his mouth wider and take all of him in, his nose touching the curls at the base of his cock.

Roger pulled back a bit, but continued to suck on his cock wildly, cheeks hollowing as he devoured David with his eyes closed. David wanted to watch him, but his eyes were closing without his permission, his mind filled with a litany of _Roger Roger, oh fuck yes! Roger_.

His thighs began to tremble as he felt the familiar tingling climbing up his legs to pool at his groin, the rest of his body becoming numb, and suddenly he was nothing but the heavy length that Roger passionately kissed and sucked and rolled in his mouth.

He felt Roger pull back a bit, and whined in protest and then in pained pleasure as the head of penis was very softly bitten by his lover, before he ran his tongue over the sinewy lines and veins. It was delicious, but he needed... needed...

"Fuck, Roger, take me in your mouth, _please_!"

And again he was engulfed in that wet warmth, and this time Roger bounced his head up and down on David's cock in a frantic rhythm. He released David's hips, and used his hands to fondle the testicles that tightened in his touch as David approached his climax.

David couldn't help but thrust his hips up and Roger did not restrain him this time. He was trying desperately to hold back, his legs squeezing the cushioned arms of the chair while he tried to prolong that delightful ache in his groin.

"Christ Rog I—I can't—"

Roger began to moan in sympathy around his cock, and the vibration drove him mad.

"Oh fuck _yes_, I'm coming—!"

David came with a loud cry, hips rolling up and legs spreading even wider as he shoot deep into Roger waiting mouth. Roger sucked, licked and swallowed him hungrily, until his lover's orgasm subsided. Only then he released his flaccid and tender penis, giving it one last kiss.

David slouched against the seat, grunting from the cramps when he slid his legs down from the arms of the chair.

"I—," David gasped between panting breaths, "I've no idea what you had in mind with all this, but t'was a helluva gift for me."

Roger smirked a little but his voice, husky from the previous activities, had an unmistakable edge of passion to it when he answered:

"Well, isn't it obvious? You are my birthday gift, strumpet. And I intend to have you in every possible way tonight."

Ah. Now it made sense, even in David sex-addled mind. He was the gift, not simply _him_ though, but the control Roger could have over his body, his reactions. Control David would easily surrender to him, if the very fight for dominance wasn't one of the most intoxicating aspects of their relationship—for both of them.

So, Roger had had his way. But since it was a delayed celebration, as David had candidly pointed before, the guitarist reckoned that it was time for him to even the scales again. As soon as he could move, of course.

"What's next?" he asked, voice still hoarse with pleasure.

"Someone promised me a good buggering."

"Ah, you stupefy me then expect me to perform complicated tasks?"

Roger leant over David again, pressing their chests together and speaking close to his lips.

"I'd never dare to underestimate your stamina."

David's answer was a grin, followed by a flutter of lips across Roger's mouth before plundering it in passionately with his own. Without breaking their touch he rose, pulling Roger up with him and leading him towards the bed. It was his turn now and he had every intention of giving Roger his share of pleasure, holding the reins of their lovemaking in the way he knew best.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Nothing in this fanfic is true and I do not claim that the people mentioned in it are like this in real life. No disrespect is intended.


End file.
